ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXXII - Romeo
The Mark 32 (XXXII), also known as "Romeo", is an Enhanced RT Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Romeo", because it has an Enhanced Chest Repulsor RT that was built within the suit, that makes it look like a big heart, which resembles that of "Romeo's", and is where it's name is derived from, as well as where it's specialty and most notables features lie. Armor Design The Mark 32 has black and silver plates in it's overall armor design. It has an enlarged Unibeam, as well as it's chest piece, which is a similar characteristic to the Mark 17. It also has a unique design on the face plate, having no facial slit and a smoother surface on the mask, as well as a curved and a more streamlined design of the armor's helmet. Armor Capabilities Enhanced Power Output The Mark 32 has an Enhanced Power Output, which is primarily directed to it's Unibeam. This feature would later be used and succeeded in the Mark 33. Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 32 is equipped with the same standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 32 has an enlarged chest RT, as well as the Unibeam. The overall design of the chest piece takes an appearance of a heart when including the large metal bar shoulder pads that are connected to it. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 32 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in Tony's basement, under Tony's order of the House Party Protocol. It then proceeded to fly towards the Roxxon Oil Rig right after, together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 32 surrounded the area along with the other 35 armors. Awaiting Tony's orders, it could briefly be seen in the background as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. After Tony gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to "Target all Extremis Heat Signatures, disable with extreme prejudice.", the Mark 32, controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. started targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers in the area followed by the other armors. The Mark 32 was never seen on-screen clearly, but could be briefly seen attacking Extremis Soldiers during the ongoing battle. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 32, as it may have been destroyed in battle or blown up by Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol as his sign of devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 32 is an unlockable and playable armor categorized under the Unibeam Blast special power. It is the third armor in the Unibeam Blast section, and has a x4.0 Score Multiplier. * Score Multiplier: x4.0 * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Game Description: Featuring a boosted RT unit, this suit is all about power. The Unibeam and Repulsors fire with 2x the output of the Mark VII. Speed and agility have also been increased. Infrared Scanners and ECM Jamming boost its search and engagement functionality. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXXII: LIGHTWEIGHT ENHANCED RT SUIT, WITH REINFORCED CHEST PLATE AND HIGH-ENERGY OUTPUT SUBSYSTEMS. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The original color design of the Mark 32 is black and silver, but in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, it has a color scheme of purple and dark gold. * The Mark 32's Chest RT takes the appearance of a heart, which resembles that of Romeo's love, hence the suit's name. * The Central Unibeam Projector '''of '''Mark 32 '''in '''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game '''looks much bigger than it's original size. ** The '''Central Unibeam Projectors '''of '''Mark 17 '''and '''Mark 32 '''in '''Iron Man 3 - The Official Game '''are made different from the presumed fact that the '''Mark 17's Unibeam '''is larger than the '''Mark 32's. In the game, the Mark 32's Unibeam '''appears to be larger than the '''Mark 17. Gallery Iron Man 3 Photo(50).jpg|The Mark 32, also known as "Romeo", an Enhanced RT Suit. Photo(104).JPG| Iron Man 3 - The Official Game JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(612).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 32 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 32 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 32 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 32 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Unibeam Blast Category:Clean Slate Protocol